


Marco and a Kitten

by 1nceGivenUp_NeverRegained



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Spiderman referance because of Johannathe Mad's awesome AU art, friend is sick, made this for her, no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nceGivenUp_NeverRegained/pseuds/1nceGivenUp_NeverRegained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Jean find a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marco and a Kitten

Guessing on the animal stuff, never had an honest to god kitten before, so bear with me. This isn’t quite as fluffy as I was aiming for, but hopefully still cute.

Jean Kirstein lives in apartment 104 on Trost Avenue in Maria city. He lives with his boyfriend of four years and best friend of forever Marco Bott. The couple lives in the building with the rest of their friends, Connie and Sasha are across the hall, Eren and Armin next to them. Reiner, Bertolt and Annie live right above them and Mikasa lives across from them. Annie will take refuge in Mikasa’s apartment when The Boyfriends forget the meaning of the word sleep.

Ymir and Christa are below everybody and across from Levi and Erwin, owners of the building. Hanji claimed the basement as living space and lab, mini explosions and loud noises are common in the building.

One night, Jean and Marco were coming back from a Spiderman movie when they heard a pitiful mewling from a nearby alley.  
Marco heard it first and raced off to the source of the sound, trailing a cold, grumbling Jean behind.

“Aw!” He cooed as he saw the little, bedraggled kitten. It was white with light brown patterns and yellow eyes. It couldn’t support it’s short legs. Marco turned to look at his boyfriend, eyes wide.

“No.” Jean crossed his arms and shook his head.

“Please? I’ll take care of it and everything! It needs a home.” He pleaded, cognac eyes wide and filled with hope.

“Levi will kill us if it claws everything up.” Jean said, still grumbling.

“I’ll pay him back, promise! Please, Jean.” After a minute, Jean relented.

“Ugh, fine. Only cause I’m freezing my ass off.” Marco grinned and kissed his boyfriend quickly before rushing inside. Jean followed, taking the stairs two at a time to catch up to the freckled, kitten bearing boy.

“Let’s get you warm.” He heard Marco mumble to the little ball of fur in his arms as he entered the apartment. Jean grabbed a smaller blanket from where it sat folded and brought it over.

“Here, its the smallest we have.” Marco smiled gratefully at Jean before asking.

“What should we feed it? Milk? Warm milk?” He fretted, gently holding the kitten.

“Want me to go ask Christa? She’s training to be a vet, right?” Marco’s eyes lit up.

“That would be amazing!” Jean smiled a little at his boyfriend and went to the apartment below them.

“Hey, Christa?” He called, knocking. She opened the door wearing light grey pajama bottoms and a green tanktop.

“Hey, Jean. What can I help you with?” she asked, brushing her blonde hair out of her face.

“Marco and I found a stray kitten and Marco’s fretting over it. We need help.” He stated bluntly.

“Oh! I’ll come up.” She leaned back into the apartment and called, “Ymir, I’m going upstairs, Jean and Marco need help with something!” A grumble from the bedroom was all Ymir could rustle up in return. Christa laughed then stepped out into the hall and closed the door, following Jean to his apartment.

“Aw! Its so cute!” She cooed, walking over to where Marco sat on the couch. He handed the little bundle over to her, moving over so Jean could sit.

“Warm milk would be best. Do you have an eye dropper?” Marco nodded and got up to go warm milk and get the eye dropper. “Think Levi will let you keep her?” Christa asked Jean, sky blue eyes still focused on the kitten.

“Who knows. I think it would break Marco’s heart to get rid of it.” She nodded, understanding.

“Everyone is going to love her.” Jean looked confused.

“How do you know its a girl?” The blonde laughed,

“I checked.” Jean immediately felt stupid, not having thought of that. Marco returned with what he set out to collect and sat on the other side of Christa. She took the eyedropper and slowly fed the milk to the kitten. “Do you guys mind if I take her for a couple of nights? She isn’t quite stable yet.” Marco hesitated, then nodded.

“Yeah, I guess you should. You’re actually trained in this.” He admitted. She smiled and stood.

“Why don’t you come down in the morning and check on her? I’ll talk to Levi and explain. Maybe Erwin can help me sway him.” She smiled at Marco before standing up. “Its past midnight, you guys should sleep and I should get back downstairs. Night.” She called as she left. Marco sighed.

“I hope she’s okay.” He fretted. Jean pulled him into a hug,

“Hey, Christa’s trained, the kitten’ll be fine, and she’ll convince Levi, he loves her like a daughter.” Marco sighed, and buried his head in Jean’s shoulder, smiling.

“I guess.” He lifted his head and kissed his boyfriend. “I love you, Jean.” He said, leaning their foreheads together.

“I love you, too.” He stayed there for a bit before pulling Marco to their bedroom. “We need to sleep, you have a test tomorrow.” Marco laughed as they both changed and got into bed.

  
Two years later, Jean and Marco were getting ready for their first wedding anniversary, a trip to France. Marco was fretting over the cat whom he had named Jinae.

“Who’s gonna take care of her?” Jean sighed and ran a hand over his face and through his hair.

“I think it was Levi’s turn. You want me to bring her down?” Marco shook his head.

“I will.” He scooped the animal up and dashed down the stairs. He barely managed to knock before the door was open.

“Our turn?” Levi grumbled. Marco nodded and held her out. The shorter man took the cat and hoisted it up over his shoulder, where it proceeded to climb to its spot on his shoulder.

“Jinae will be fine with us, don’t worry, Marco.” Erwin came up behind his husband. “She’ll be here when you get back, now get going, you need to get to the airport.” Marco nodded and thanked the men before dashing back upstairs.

“We need to go, Jean!” He called, attracting several cries of goodbye and have fun from the rest of the building. On the plane, Marco’s phone pinged with a text from Erwin. It was Levi and Jinae sleeping on the couch. He showed Jean who kissed him on the cheek.

“See, I told you she’d be alright.” Marco smiled.

“I guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, man, this was random. I just decided to try and make my friend feel better and this is what she asked for. Who knows. So, hope you liked it and it hasn't been beta'd. Edit: I fixed the spacing and a couple of spelling errors, there may be some left, but it should be easier to read.


End file.
